Delusional?
by readinglover120
Summary: Killian returns to Storybrooke, and to his Emma, only to be totally confused by his surroundings. Post season 3. Captain Swan!
1. Delusional?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Hey all, this is a kinda sequel to my 5-chapter story: "Our Future Together". I have some great ideas for further chapters here-some things might not make sense at first, but bear with me till the end, and you will understand! I hope you all enjoy this! I cannot wait to start writing!**

Killian was called out of town on business, and would be gone for a week. He said goodbye to his wife and two children, and was off.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCCCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCCSCSCS

~One Week Later~

**Killian's P.O.V:**

I was so excited to be home. I had called Emma on the phone many times, but I still missed her, and the children, terribly.

A cab dropped me off at our apartment. I paid the man, and he drove away. I looked up at our two-story apartment for a minute, then opened the door to the lobby.

After I climbed the flight of stairs, I walked down the hall until I got to the entrance of our apartment. I keyed in, and entered.

Henry was sitting on the couch, reading. I was a Saturday, and he was home from school.

"Hey, Henry!" I say, walking towards him.

Henry looks at me, confused, and then a bit scared. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Henry-nice try, but you can't fool me." I laugh, messing up Henry's hair.

Henry jumps off the couch and runs towards the kitchen. He then yells: "Mom! MOM! Get down here, quick!"

All this time, I am amused, they are trying to trick me in some way.

Emma runs down the stairs holding our daughter, Amelia, looking down at the steps to insure that she doesn't slip. "What's going on, Henry?!" she asks.

Then, she sees me.

"Hello, my love. I missed you." I say.

"Henry, who is this? How did he get in here?" Emma stammers.

"I have a key, love. I live here, remember?" I joke.

"Henry, come here." Emma says, putting Henry behind her protectively. She reaches for the phone on the shelf, close by her. She has Henry call someone, but I can only guess who.

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"Okay, jokes over. Come say hello, it's been a week, love." the Man says.

"A week since what?" Emma asks, trying to stall him, at least until the sheriff gets here.

"A week since I left town, on business." the Man says.

"I do not know what you are playing at, but it is pretty sick to play a joke on a defenseless single mother, and her two kids." Emma say, holding Amelia even tighter, so as to keep her safe.

"What? Single? I am still alive, I am not?" says the Man.

He looks confused, somewhat. I almost pity him. But I couldn't wait for the town sheriff to get here, and take away this crazy. The Man was wearing a suit, and a leather jacket. If he were not breaking into her home and saying crazy things, I almost would say he was kinda handsome.

**Killian's P.O.V:**

I decided to just shut up, and wait until Emma finally stop this whole thing. It was actually extremely annoying. I had really hoped for a happy reunion between the family members. So, Emma and I had a stare-down.

A few minutes later, David Charming, Emma's father comes in.

"What's going on?" David asks.

"It's him" she says pointing at me. I guess David was also part of this scheme. "please take him away. He broke in here. He is crazy." Emma says.

David walks towards me, and grabs my hands. He puts them behind my back and secured handcuffs at my wrists. I did not resist, though I did not know what to do, or think of all of this. As he was leading me out the door, I decided this had gone too far.

"Emma, can you please stop!" I say, exasperated "I just want my family."

Emma stares at me. "How do you know my name?" she demands.

"What? What is going on?!" I yell. "It's me, it's Killian!"

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I give up on him. Then I start to walk away. David-the sheriff, leads him out the door, and down the stairs, all the while, the Man is yelling, confused. Now I really do pity him.

I lock the door to the apartment and walk over to a window on the front side of the apartment, and look down.

David pushes the Man's head down, as he helps the Man, into the sheriff car. The Man supposedly named Killian, looks up and sees me, then he tries to say something to me, but obviously I cannot hear him.

I walk away from the window.

**Killian's P.O.V:**

David puts me into his car. I guess he assumed my sheriff position, which I had once had, a week ago.

I see Emma, looking out the window of our apartment. "Emma, please. What is going on?" I shout, but she does not hear me, and she walks away.

David starts the car, and we drive away.

I hold my gaze.

None of this makes any sense.

**I hope you enjoyed this! I am so happy with how it is turning out! Next chapter will be out soon! Please review! Let me know what you think! I always love feedback!  
**

**~readinglover120**


	2. Cursed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Hey guys, sorry I took awhile to write this, I have been sick):**

**A special thanks to BehindThePurpleSmoke and elizebeth1994 for the two reviews on the last chapter! And for all who followed and/or favorited my story. Thanks!**

**Killian's P.O.V:**

I did not understand. I lay down on the stiff cot in the small cell in the sheriff's office. I think for awhile. I couldn't believe I had forgotten that we live in a fairytale town, where anything and everything is possible.

They were put under a curse. Of course. I was gone out of town, and so it did not affect me, but them, my wife, my children; they do not remember me. Heck, they even believe me crazy. I bet someone will be here in the morning to ship me off to a mental hospital.

There's no way out.

I don't know if a bail was set, but nobody would pay it anyway.

I am stuck in here. I will be stuck in here, for who knows how long.

Emma is all alone, caring for two children whilst working full-time. She believes that her husband is dead. So she was married to someone else? I am so confused….

I groan in frustration.

Then I doze off in defeat.

I wake to the sheriff entering the office.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he mocked, setting a pile of papers on the desk in the middle of the room.

I roll my eyes.

"Is there a bail?" I ask, while David the sheriff sits down behind his (actually my) desk.

"Yes. $500, I think it was." David replied, occupied by looking at many different papers.

I sigh out of frustration. If only I had brought more money with me on my trip.

"You will be moved to a state prison if you do not pay the bail within two weeks." he added.

"Crap." I thought."I just got back. Now I have to worry about being sent away. Meanwhile, this bloody town is cursed, and I need to find out by whim, so that I can somehow stop them. Not an easy feat. Especially when you are locked up in a cell."

I look up when the office door opens. Someone enters.

It's Emma.

I hug the bars keeping me from her.

David looks up from his work, and nods in recognition at Emma. He then returns to his work.

"Emma, you have to listen to me. This bloody town was cursed, again, while I was away. That's why you don't remember me. I know this sounds crazy, but.." I start.

She interrupts. "Yeah it does sound crazy. What the heck were you doing in my apartment? What were you after? Money? My kids?" she demands.

"Of course not! I was there to see you, and my family, to return home from my absence." I shout.

"How do you know so much about my family?" Emma asks.

"I am part of it." I say, almost in a whisper.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**~readinglover120**


	3. Pity

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Once Upon a Time.**

**Shoutout to and BehindThePurpleSmoke for the third and fourth reviews on this story! Thank so much! Thanks also for all the favorites! Here's chapter 3!**

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I didn't really know what to make of this "Killian" fellow. He talked like he was crazy, but somehow, in some way, seemed completely sain. Maybe he had experienced some kind of loss recently, and this had made him this way. I was extremely creeped out by his knowledge of my life and family, but then again, this was a small town. I bet every resident knew many things about me, a single mother, who just so happened to be a waitress at Granny's, the famous diner downtown.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V:**

Emma woke up reluctantly at 6, just as she did every morning. She threw the covers away from her body, and got out of bed.

She had had a dream last night.

About him.

That Killian-fellow who had broke into her apartment last week.

She dreamed that she knew him somehow, in an alternate universe.

She knew she had to get these dreams out of her head, it was driving her insane.

She proceeded with her day, just like usual, by waking Henry, and getting him to school, then driving herself and Amelia to her work.

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I took a job at Granny's shortly after John died. I had been a stay-at-home mom, but I had to find work to support our two children after he passed. I liked Granny (as she told everyone to call her), and Ruby, and it was easy work. It didn't pay much, but I had no choice. There wasn't any other job available.

I couldn't imagine myself working as a waitress forever, putting both my children through college. I was hoping that this was a temporary thing.

* * *

I pulled up to Granny's, and parked nearby. I took Amelia's carseat, with her inside, out of the car and walked to the door of the diner.

I was greeted by both the owner and her brunet granddaughter. I set Amelia down carefully in a corner of the diner to rest, where I could keep an eye on her while working. I then put on my apron, and started work.

After taking a million orders or so, and four hours later, I took my lunch break. As I sat at the counter, eating a sandwich, all I could think about was the handsome blue-eyed stranger, who because of me, was behind bars.

I shook these thoughts from my head, finished eating, and nursed Amelia upstairs in Ruby's room. My break ended, and the early dinner shift started. Too often, I found myself thinking about the stranger, and I felt sorry for him. I had heard that no one had come for him, and paid the bail to set him free. No family.

I imagined myself in his shoes at this very moment, laying down on that hard, sad excuse for a bed, staring at the same blank ceiling and walls for hours on end.

I felt myself almost caring for the man.

After John's death, I had found myself, strong and care-free Emma, left a weak and exposed Emma.

Her strength only came from not caring too much, but her strength was relinquished.

I felt guilty for putting him in there in the first place. I was also very curious. The man seems mysterious and vague, and I wanted to know all about the man that broke into my apartment. It is not an easy feat, and I would know, from personal experience.

I ended my shift at 8, and went home exhausted to Henry, who had let himself in the house after school. He was doing his homework, and I started to make dinner.

* * *

I sat down on the couch hours later, finally getting a breather. Henry and Amelia were both sound asleep upstairs.

I laid down, with my right hand under my head, and thought.

I loved being a mother. I loved my children. I also loved staying at home to raise Amelia, as I did for Henry, and I missed those days. I wish John were here; everything would be alright.

But he wasn't.

And despite how hard I tried, I still couldn't shake the feelings of guilt I had for the man, Killian.

Frustrated with myself, I soon closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, my last thought being of his blue eyes.

Those gorgeous blue eyes.

**I hope this was enjoyable! I am sorry for the long wait for an update. Life just happened...Please review!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**~readinglover120**


	4. Freedom

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its wonderful characters.**

* * *

Killian awoke suddenly from a nightmare.

He had a terrible dream. He dreamed that Emma, Amelia, and Henry did not recognize him, his own family. He had wound up in jail, and had to deal with the constant pain of Emma's blank expression towards him, her husband.

Killian opened his eyes and looked around him.

He was sitting up on a cot in none other than the jail cell from his dream.

What he saw made him want to cry.

He was a grown man, but he had been so relieved when he thought this all a dream, but it was real. His family, along with the rest of the town, was cursed, again. All but for him. He had missed it by less than a week.

He now wished that he had never left.

But then he remembers that he would have been cursed, just like the rest of this bloody town. At least in this position, he could maybe find the source of the curse, and maybe attempt to break it.

Killian tried to be brave, for her sake. He had made her remember once, in New York. Though his True Love's Kiss had not worked then, he had convinced her to drink the mysterious contents of the bottle of memory potion. He had done it once, he could do it again.

Or so he thought.

There was still the problem of him being trapped in this forsaken cell. He had been stuck in here for at least ten days now. His two weeks were almost at a close. He was running out of time. Precious time.

* * *

Later that day, Killian tried to make small talk with his father-in-law, David.

"Mate, is this really necessary?" he asked, hands on the bars that kept him in.

"It is. Breaking an entry is a serious matter." David replied.

"But David-" Killian started, but then stopped when David glared at him. "I mean Sheriff." David stopped glaring. Killian continued: "It is not considered breaking an entry if you live and reside there. Look mate, this is a strange town, I am sure you can see that already. The residents of this town are not-_normal_. There is a dark and dangerous villain out there that needs to be found and stopped."

David stared at him. "and how do you know this?" he asked out of curiosity.

Killian did not know how to answer him. He stared at the ground in defeat.

David smiled and nodded his head in amusement. "Anyway, I have to get going. I have a family to go home to. I bet you wish you could say the same." David said, taking his coat off the back of his chair and heading for the door. "Good night."

Killian laid down on the cot. He did wish he could say the same.

* * *

Emma awoke with a start. She had successfully done it again. She had dreamed of him again. Killian.

She dreamed of his misery of being all alone. It was a lot more dramatic and real in her dream then it was in real life.

She had to be free of this. Of him. Of the constant feeling of guilt, of the strange dreams and nightmares, of everything to do with the man she felt she actually had a connection to.

Emma had always blocked out the ones she loved or felt she could love. She was afraid of emotions, and the costs that came with them.

She had decided what to do.

The bail had to be paid by the end of the week or he would be moved to the state prison. She somehow couldn't let that happen. She was too curious.

She had a bit of money saved up.

She stopped and thought. "I am crazy".

She couldn't believe that she was about to spend $500 on a man who had broken into her home, scared herself and her kids, and scarred Henry for life.

Yep. She was definitely going insane.

* * *

Killian was pacing back and forth in his cell when David enters the station early in the morning.

"Did you sleep well?" David asks him.

Killian laughs.

"How was your evening with your family?" Killian asks earnestly.

"Nice." David answers with a curious look, wondering why Killian was so interested.

"Do you have a daughter?" Killian asks, referring to Emma.

"No. I have a young son." David replies. He then wonders why he is revealing so much about his personal life to this man. He returns to his mounds of paperwork.

Killian continues to pace.

So Snow and David had been deprived of their daughter once again. Thats why Emma was so casual towards her own father all those days ago.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

David looks up from his work, hesitates, then walks towards the door.

He unlocks it, and Emma steps inside.

"Emma Swan. What are you doing here?" David asks, concerned.

Emma hesitates and looks at Killian.

Killian longs for her to recognize him.

Emma then glances back at David.

"I am here to pay Killian's bail." Emma says, somewhat questioning herself.

"What?!" Killian thinks. He is confused. What made her change her mind about him. Nevermind, it doesn't matter right now.

David looks even more confused than Killian.

"Emma, are you feeling alright?" David asks Emma.

"Yes, I am. Here's a check for $500." Emma says, handing David the check. "Please let's just get this over with" she adds to herself.

David shakes his head, but nevertheless walks towards the cell and unlocks it. Killian steps out, a free man.

David has both him and Emma sign a million things, but it was worth every minute to Killian.

"Thank you." Killian says earnestly to Emma. "and I am so sorry. I must have been a bit out of sorts that night. Please let me make it up to you." he adds, thinking the best tactic is to pretend he does not know her, or have any relation to her. He pretends that he was drunk that night, and that the things he claimed were silly and thoughtless of him.

Emma nods in recognition.

She may actually be warming up to him.

When they finish signing documents, Emma heads for the door.

Killian runs after her. "May I take you to dinner in reparation?" he asks her.

Emma turns around in disbelief. "I have two children at home, and I need to relieve the sitter of her duties for tonight. Also, just because I paid the bail doesn't mean that you can just "invite me to dinner!" she said quite rudely. Despite what she portrayed, she almost wanted to take him up on the offer. She was curious. Why had her curiosity always led to disasters such as this?

She looks at him once more before turning on her heel and walking down the street away from Killian.

Killian looks down at the ground. He thought that maybe something had changed.

But it hadn't.

But he would not give up on her. He would keep trying, always, as long as it took.

He reluctantly turned away from the retreating blonde in the distance, and headed down the street in the opposite direction, towards Granny's to find lodgings for the night.

* * *

Emma had refused him, which she thought was best, but she could not help seeing the look on his face. The sadness in his blue, blue eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Let me know your thoughts?**

**~readinglover120**


End file.
